Celebrity Love
by zanegorawrR
Summary: HSM crossover. Zac guest stars on HM and meets Miley for the 1st time. Miley likes him and he does too but they won't tell each other. It's up to the HSM and HM cast to get them together. Will they be victorious? Will they finally tell each other?
1. Who is it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana nor do I own High School Musical...but boy do I wish I do**

**Full Summary: HSM crossover. Zac guest stars on Hannah Montana and meets Miley for the 1st time. Miley likes him and he does too but they're too shy to tell each other. So it's up to the HSM and HM cast to get them together. Will they be victorious? Will they finally tell each other? And pretend the HM cast are the HSM cast's age.**

**Hey guys! ****Hope ya'll like it.**

**_CHAPTER I_**

Miley woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.They had a taping today and she was very excited because there was going to be a special guest. The thing is nobody knows who he is except the crew. The people watching Hannah Montana didn't and we didn't either. She took a shower and wore a red dress and red boots. She put her hair in a ponytail to the side.Miley then went downstairs to see her dad cooking his special pancakes.

"Mornin' dad!" said Miley.

"Mornin' Miles!"he replied.

They ate breakfast and was about to leave but she went back to her room and blew a kiss to a Zac Efron poster hanging by the wall.

"Bye Zac! Wish me luck," she said talking to the poster as if it was real.

She has this huge crush him and her room was filled with things that relate to him. Even though they were both celebrities, they never met in person. She left the house and headed to the studio with her dad.When she arrived at the studio, she immediately spotted emily and mitchell.

"Hey guys!"said Miley.

"Hey Miles" they both replied.

"So, what are you guys up to?" asked Miley.

"Not much," Mitchel replied.

"I almost forgot," letting out a big smile " we were told who that special guest on Hannah Montana was going to be!" said Emily.

"Who?" asked Miley excitedly.

"We're not telling you who he is," Mitchell teased.

"Oooh, tell me who it is, please?" she begged

"You'll find out," said Emily.

"Miles, Emily, Mitchell, come on, we're about to start," said Jason .

"We'll be there," the three of them replied.

The director announced "Everybody listen up, our special guest has arrived, here he is..."

Miley's POV "Who is it,c'mon who is it," I said to myself.

I didn't know why but my whole body was shaking, maybe it's because i'm really excited. The cast and crew clapped as he made his entrance. I felt like I was gonna faint.

"Oh.my.gawd, it's him, it's, it's..."

**_End of CHAPTER I_**

**Can you guess who this person is and why Miley is all excited? reviews brighten up my day and brightening my day up means being hyper and typing faster. -gabi-**


	2. I like your laugh!

**Disclaimer: Again Iwe do not own High School Musical nor do we own Hannah Montana**

**Thanks to all that reviewed. So we guess by now you know who the person is and I know that he is too old for her so just pretend that he is the same age as Miley! Anyways, on with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously:**

**"Oh.my.gawd, it's him, it's, it's..."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_CHAPTER II_**

Miley's POV

"Zac Efron" I whispered. "This is like my dream come true!"

"Miley, isn't this you're dream come true," said Emily.

(We didn't notice it but Zac was right behind us)

"Why didn't you tell me it was him I should have prepared more, **_a lot more_**," I said emphasizing those last three words.

"You don't have to you already look perfect to me."

I turned around to see Zac behind her.

"Hi Zac, thanks," I said shyly. "You look perfect too," I said returning the compliment

"I hope he didn't notice I was blushing," I thought

Zac's POV

"She is so pretty, she's like an angel that was sent to earth," I thought.

"Thanks," I said

"C'mon Miles, the taping remember," said Mitchell to Miley

"See you at the scene where it has me on it," I said.

"Bye," a confused Miley said

"Way to go, dufus!You made a complete fool of yourself," I thought

The taping took forever. Jason kept on messing up and Mitchell forgot some of his lines. Fortunately, We finished half of the episode before lunch break. The director kept on telling us to make the other half of the episode perfect with less cuts and he even decided to give us a 3o min. extra on our lunch break so we can refresh our minds. Mr. Cyrus stayed at the studio and began writing songs while we ate lunch at a fancy restaurant.

We arrived at the restaurant and fortunately there wasn't a single fan spotted. Emily sat beside Mitchell and I sat beside Miley. We ordered our food and began talking to each other.

"So Zac, do you wanna go with us after the taping, not really after but like an hour or two after the taping?" asked Emily.

"Sure! Where to?" I asked.

"First, we're going to the movies, go to dinner, then we go to Miley's house and if you want you can sleepover there with us," said Emily

"Cool! See you at the mall parking lot at 7:00," I said.

The food then arrived so we stopped talking and ate. After we ate we still had time to chat and other stuff. First, we all exchanged numbers then we talked to each other some more. Emily was talking to Mitchell while I was talking to Miley.

"So...what movie are we watching ?" I asked.

"Horror," she replied.

"Cool! I'm a sucker for horror."

Miley laughed softly.

"I like your laugh," I said.

Miley just blushed.

Miley's cellphone rang. It was her dad. They had to get back to the studio.

Once they arrived they immediately started to tape again. There were less cuts and less goofs. At last the taping was over.

"I have to go. See you guys later. Bye," I said.

"Bye," All three of them replied.

**_End of CHAPTER II_**

**So how did ya'll like that? please review. -gabi -  
**


	3. Part I:Miley, Emily, and Mitchell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana nor do I own High School Musical because if I did I would be extremely rich.**

**This chapter might not be the best chapter. Anyways this chapter will be what Miley, Emily and Mitchell do in Miley's house.Enjoy.**

**_CHAPTER III_**

**Part I: Miley, Emily, and Mitchell**

The **_bold italized words_** are what Miley is thinking.

Miley's POV

My dad drived us to the house. Nobody was going to be home today, tomorrow, and the day after that except me. We arrived at the house at 5:00 so we still have 2 hours to kill.

"So what did you talk about?" Emily asked.

"Who talked with who?" I asked.

"You know," Emily asked.

"I don't" I replied. _**not to be mean or anything, but sheesh this girl never learns.**_

"You and _Zac_," Emily said saying Zac in a dreamy way.

"Oh, we didn't talk about anything much." I said. _**not!**_

"_Really_," said Mitchell.

"Ok,okay, he just asked me what kind of movie we were watching, that's all," I said. _**actually there's more.**_

"_Interesting_," said Emily. _**man, do this people know how to make others confess!**_

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened, just stop those _"really"s _and _"interesting"s_," I said annoyed,"he asked me what kind of movie we were watching, I said horror, he said something funny, so I laughed, and he said he liked my laugh."

"Awww, Zac _likes Miley's laugh_," they both teased me.

"Why don't we perhaps _change the subject_," I asked trying to avoid anything more they have to say.

"Okay," they answered.

"Do ya'll remember the time we all tried out each others hobbies?" I asked.

"I remember that, and Mitchell's knitting was so _messed up_, it actually looked good," Emily replied.

"At least he wasn't the one who made a _horrible noise_ with the guitar," I said looking at Emily.

"Yeah!" Emily agreed before realizing it was her,"hey!""It _was_ _my first time_," Emily added.

"Well, it was _my first time too_," said Oliver.

"At least my first time at _your_ hobbies wasn't half bad," I said.

We all laughed.

"We still have an hour what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"Well, we could watch tv, but I guess you guys _don't_ want to do that," said Mitchell.

"Yes we do," Emily and I said.

"Well I don't so I'll be downstairs raiding _your_ kitchen," said Mitchell.

Emily and I watched tv until we were bored then went downstairs. We saw Mitchell finishing up his food and started cleaning up. We still had 45 mins. left so Emily and I decided to take a shower and Mitchell just changed to the clothes he brought. After taking a shower, Emily asked which of the two outfits she brought she should wear. We both decided that she should wear the dark green shrug on top of a baby blue tank top,denim jeans, and green and baby blue vans. She put on a light pink lip gloss, green eye shadow, and a black mascara.

" Thanks Miles, I look great!" Emily said,"I think I'm gonna wear my hair down."

I wore a pink bolero on top of a black tank top, a pink skirt, and a pair of cute black sandals. I wore my hair down like Emily's except I had curls.I put on a light red lip gloss **(It's a bit darker than pink and lighter than red)**, soft pink eye shadow, black mascara, and black eye liner.

"Man, I still can't believe it took you like 15 mins. to shower and 20 mins. just to get dressed and do your makeup," Mitchell complained. _**man, boys will never learn how perfection is majorly important to us girls!** _**(No offense to boys, but it is true.)**

"On the bright side, the mall is only 10 mins. away, so come on _Smokin' Oken _my driver is waiting outside," I teased.

**_End of CHAPTER III:Part I_**

**So, there it is Chapter III:Part I. Don't forget to review... -gabi-**


	4. Part II:Zac and the HSM cast

**Disclaimer:The last time I checked it, I didn't own Hannah Montana or High School Musical, or do I-insert thinking face-...**

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. Just like actingalexis13 said, there is a big five year age difference, but get over it, pretend they're all the same age. Anyways on with the story...**

**_CHAPTER III _**

**Part II:Zac and the High School Musical cast**

The **_bold italized words_** are what Zac is thinking about.

Zac's POV

Corbin and the others were waiting outside the studio. He drove us to my house and they were gonna stay there until I leave, so basically 7:00

"So how was the taping?" Vanessa asked.

"It was _just_ fine," I replied. **_couldn't be better._**

"Okay," said Ashley.

"Why are we standing outside your house, talking, and looking at each other like we never met?" Monique asked.

"I don't know, but shouldn't we go inside?" Ashley said acting dumb.

"Yeah, we should," I said sarcastically.

We laughed and went inside while Ashley stood outside the door trying to figure out why we laughed. She finally decided to go inside.

"I still don't get it what were you laughing about," Ashley asked.

"_Nothing_, just nothing," I replied.

They all went upstairs to my room, while I got some snacks from the kitchen.

"How was my _baby's_ day?" My mom asked.

"Mom, I told you many times that I'm not a baby anymore," I sighed,"so don't call me baby and _especially_ not when my friends are here." **_It's a good thing they're all upstairs._**

"Okay, how was _your_ day?" she asked again.

"Much better and it was fine," I replied, "And I'm sleeping over Miley's house."

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning," she said.

I went upstairs and on my way to my room, I passed by my younger brother, Dylan.

"Hey Dylan," I said.

"Hey to you to," Dylan replied.

He went to his room and I went to mine.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, just nothing," they all said, copying what I told Ashley a while ago.

"Nothing about you and Miley that is," Lucas added.

"Wait, you guys were talking about me and Miley?" I asked.

"Smooth move Lucas, very smooth," said Corbin.

"Yes, we were talking about you and Miley," Vanessa replied.

"Why?" I asked.

Ashley was about to reply when my mom called.

"ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW," she yelled," YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN,"

"What did I do?" I muttered.

I went downstairs to see what mom was yelling about.

"What did _I _do now?" I asked my mom.

She pointed to the big mess in the kitchen.

"Dylan did that, not me," I said."And I couldn't have because I just came home"

"Sorry Zac, would you kindly go get Dylan and tell him he's in big trouble if he didn't clean up this mess," My mom asked.

"No need to he's watching us from upstairs," I whispered to mom.

Mom winked at me.

"If he doesn't clean up this mess instantly I will ground him for _2 weeks _and he can't use the computer and phone," she said in a louder than usual tone.

Suddenly, Dylan came running down the stairs. We watched him as he quickly cleaned up the mess.

"All done," he shouted while going back up to his room

We laughed. I went back to my room and told the guys what happened.

"I almost forgot, why were you talking about me and _Miley_ again?" I asked.

"Because," Vanessa started off.

"It was," Ashley added.

"so obvious," Corbin continued.

"That you," Lucas added.

"Like Miley," Monique finished off. **_That was kinda cool like they actually practiced it!_**

"It was?" I asked." I mean, no _I _don't_ like Miley_, I mean she's _okay_ and all, but _I_ don't_ like Miley_."

I heard them mutter something like denial under their breaths.

"What time is it," Lucas managed to ask.

"6:00," Monique replied.

"Still an hour," I said.

"What do you guys wanna do _now_," I asked.

"I'll pick out the clothes you should wear tonight," said Ashley.

"We'll help," Vanessa and Monique added.

"I'll be downstairs_ watching tv_," Lucas said.

"I'm going to Dylan's room," said Corbin. **_Ok, that was awkward._**

It's been 20 mins. since the others have been doing there thing. The girls finally found an outfit that I also like. It was a black jacket on top of a red shirt with 2 stripes in the front, denim jeans and a pair of red converse. Lucas finished watching tv and Corbin came back from hanging out in Dylan's room.

Vanessa was using the computer and the others were just sitting there waiting for me to finish showering. After I finished and got dressed, I asked them one-by-one about how I look.

"You are looking _fine_," commented Vanessa.

"Nice," said Lucas.

"You look _fabulous_," Ashley and Monique screamed.

"Cool dude," said Chad.

"Guys, look at this," said Vanessa, "I found a chatroom called Zac and Miley, and a lot of people say that you'd be a cute couple and there's this someone that gave a link that opened a site where there was a pic of you and Miley if you were a couple."

We all laughed. Vanessa turned the computer off and prepared to leave as well as the other guys.

"Bye Zac" they all said.

"Bye guys," I said.

With that, Corbin drove them to their houses. Before I left I went to my room and looked at myself in the huge mirror. **_I look good! _**Then I drove off to the mall to meet up with Miley and the guys.

_**End of CHAPTER III**_

**I wonder what's gonna happen next? Anyways, at least reviews will help me continue the story. So please review -insert puppy dog pout- pretty, pretty please, with sugar on top. -gabi-  
**


	5. Phase I is complete

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana nor do I own High School Musical. **

**_CHAPTER 4 _**

**Phase I is complete**

Nobody's POV

Zac arrived at 7:05 and spotted Miley, Emily, and Mitchell by Mitchell's car waiting.

"Hey guys," Zac said.

"Great you're here," said Emily.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go," said Miley.

The movie theater was right across the mall. Since, the theater didn't have anywhere for people to park, the just park at the mall parking lot.

"Before we go remind me why we were watching _horror_ again, everybody knows I am easily scared," Miley asked.

"Because me, Mitchell, and even _Zac_ likes horror, and that there was nothing else that was good," replied Emily.

"Oh, right," Miley said.

They walked into the theater, paid for the tickets and snacks, and took a seat. To Miley's left was Emily and to her right was Zac. To Zac's right was Mitchell and to his left was Miley. The movie was going well an time to time Miley would close her eyes or scream at the top of her lungs. Miley even finished her popcorn while the movie was barely even halfway done because she was so scared. Then the really scary part came.

"Oooh, I can't look," cried Miley. **(She wasn't really crying)**

Miley hugged Zac and hid her eyes.

"Is it done?" asked Miley.

You can tell she was embarassed because she was turning red.

"Yes Miley, so you can _get off of Zac _now," replied Emily.

"Oh, ok, S-s-sorry," Miley said while stuttering.

"It's okay, I guess," said Zac.

They all laughed.

"Where are we going to eat, I'm starving," asked Zac.

"Zac's right, I'm starving too, popcorn doesn't satisfy my hunger," added Mitchell.

"We're going to eat at _The Palm_," said Miley.

"Cool, let's go," said Zac.

"It's not really walking distance, so why don't we drive," said Mitchell.

"Miley, since Zac's all alone in his car why don't you accompany him?" suggested Emily.

"I don't know," said Miley.

"C'mon Miley, you don't want me to be all alone now do you?" begged Zac while doing the puppy dog pout.

"Oh, alright, I'll go," said Miley.

"Meet you there," said Emily and Mitchell.

Emily and Mitchell walked to Mitchell's car. Zac wrapped his arm around Miley as they walked towards the car. They drove off.

Emily's POV

We got in Mitchell's car and he drove off.

"Emily" said Mitchell.

"Yes, Mitchell," I said.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked.

"Yes I would," I proudly said while dialing somebody's number on my phone,"Phase I of Mission get Zac and Miley together..."

I gave the phone to Mitchell.

"Complete," he said while giving the phone back to me.

"Ready for Phase II," I said.

"Good job Emily, tell me all about Phase II tomorrow," said a voice of a girl.

"I'll be delighted to, bye," I said.

"Bye," said the voice.

Then I hang up.

"Yes!" said Mitchell and I while we did our victory handshake.

Miley's POV

"Thanks," said Zac.

"For what?" I asked.

"For agreeing to stay with me," Zac said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said hitting him on the arm playfully.

We arrived at The Palm right after Emily and Mitchell did. We went to the table Emily and Mitchell sat in.

"Any fans?" Emily asked.

"No sign of 'em _so far_," I replied.

"Great, _we get rampaged by obssesed fans _and you _didn't_," said Mitchell.

Zac and I laughed. We ordered our food and it arrived quickly. We ate the food in total silence.

"This is awkward," I thought.

After we finished eating I can't help but notice Emily and Mitchell grinning at me and Zac .

"What are you guys all grinning about," I asked.

"Oh nothing," they replied.

After eating we talked for a little and then drove off to my house.

"Wow, you're house is a lot bigger than mine, _a lot_," said Zac.

"I know isn't it, sometimes I can't even believe this is _my_ house," I joked.

"This will be fun," said Mitchell.

"Indeed it will," added Emily.

_**End of CHAPTER 4**_

**So that's Chapter 4. Who was Emily and Mitchell talking to? Why? And what will Phase II be? reviews peopl, reviews. ANd by the way The Palm is a real restaurant and is very expensive...but the food's good! Ciao! -gabi-  
**


	6. Phase 2 didn't go like planned

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to say I do, I don't, so don't rub it in... (**

**These are the answers to the questions before:**

**Who was Emily and Mitchell talking to? - They were talking to Vanessa**

**Why? - Because the High School Musical cast, Emily, and Mitchell all know that they like each other, but are to shy to speak up.**

**And what will Phase II be? - I'll leave that for you to find out...**

**Thanks to omgitskat, Super Star In The Making, and some1 named Laura...here it is...drum roll please...-insert drum roll here-...Chapter 5!**

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Phase 2 didn't go like planned**

Zac's POV

"Want a tour on the house," Miley asked us.

"Ummm, Miley if you haven't noticed me and Mitchell have been here before," replied Emily.

"But you haven't been here _without_ my family," said Miley,"Come on."

Just then Miley's dog came in.

"Hey Loco," she said petting him on the head

"Oh Zac, this is my dog," said Miley,"Wanna pet him."

"Sure," I said while petting the dog's head.

They went on with the tour and went from room-to-room **(I'm too lazy to describe).** They finally reached Miley's room and luckily Miley had taken down the posters and hid everything related to Zac.

"Nice room," I complimented.

"Thanks," said Miley.

I took a seat at the edge of her bed. The baby pink comforter matched the light blue room perfectly.

"Let's go downstairs and watch tv," suggested Mitchell.

"Okay let's go," I said.

We went dowstairs and watched tv. After watching several tv shows we changed the channel to E!. They were currently showing E! News.

"This is boring we already know this stuff, i'm changing the channel," said Miley.

Miley was about to change the channel when suddenly I saw a picture of us. Us as in me and Miley.

"Isn't that you and Zac walking down The Palm?" asked Emily.

It showed a picture of me and Miley with my arm wrapped around her shoulder.

the news person: Rumours are that Zac and Miley are _dating_. They were spotted entering The Palm earlier this evening.

the other news person: Well, it's actually good because they look good as a couple.

It kept going on and on until I finally decided to turn off the tv.

"Why don't we _do something else_?" I asked.

" I know let's play Truth or Dare," suggested Miley

I heard Emily say something with with the words two and started. I couldn't really work it out.

"I'll go first," I said,"umm, Emily, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied.

"What did you say a while ago," I asked.

"Umm, nothing, I didn't say anything," she said

"I heard you say something with the words two and started," I said

"Oh, that, I said...right, I said two monkeys started grooming each other," she said wiping imaginary sweat.

We all look at each other confused then ended up bursting out laughing, except Emily that is.

"Okay, Mitchell, truth or dare?" asked Emily.

"Dare!" he shouted.

"Okay, I dare you to prank call Miley's dad and say that it was you," she said.

"What? you know he hates prank calls...oh okay i'll do it," said Mitchell.

He did and we could hear Miley's dad screaming. Mitchell turned red while we laughed.

"Miley, truth or dare," said Mitchell.

"Truth," said Miley.

"Do you like, I mean _love _Zac and would consider dating him?"

"I don't really want to answer that,"

"You have to or you have to do something worse,"

"Okay, I...," Miley started off but was cut off when her phone rang.

"Dad..."she said," yes...uhu...dare...Emily...i'll tell them...yeah...bye."

"Dad told me to tell you guys no more dares that involve prank calling him or anyone in the family, and he also said we that we should turn in it's getting late," said Miley.

"Yeah, you're dad's right, it's already 10:10," I said.

We all went upstairs to Miley's room. Her room was big enough to fit the 4 of us. The sleeping bags were all ready set up.

"Goodnight guys," said Miley.

"Goodnight Miley," we all said.

Miley turned the lights off and we slept. All night I kept dreaming about nothing but Miley, wishing that she did too.

Miley's POV

Zac was the last thing I saw before falling asleep. I kept dreaming all night about nothing but Zac, wishing that he did too.

Emily's POV

"Good, they're all asleep," I thought,"I should probably tell Vanessa that Phase 2 didn't go as planned."

"Mitchell, wake up," I whispered.

"I'm up, i'm up," he shouted.

"Shhh, you'll wake Miley and Zac up!" I said.

"Okay,sheesh, don't have a cow," he said.

"I'll call Vanessa," I said.

I dialed Vanessa's number on my phone.

"Hello," said Vanessa.

"Vanessa, phase 2 didn't go like planned," I said.

"1st, you do know it's 2 in the morning, 2nd, how, why?" said Vannesa.

"Well, Miley's dad called right in the middle of phase 2, then she got tired and then we slept," I said.

"Okay, so change of plan this is what were gonna do..." said Vanessa.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

**So how did you like dat? What's gonna happen next? Will it be victorious or fail like phase 2? Why am I asking you this even though I already know? Stay tuned on Celebrity Love on by -just me-just gabi-  
**


	7. Author's Note

**hey ya'll. fewer people are reading this story. we just want to make sure people are still reading this. tell us if you want us to continue or stop. thanks! -gabi n kara-**


	8. That was close

_**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Hannah Montana nor High School Musical**_

**Hey ya'll! Thanks guys, I appreciate the reviews. On with the story...a 5...4...3...2..1...tada!**

**That was close**

Nobody's POV

"were gonna..." they were interrupted by Miley. _Miley is a light-sleeper? I never knew that..._ thought Emily.

"You guys still up?" asked Miley.

"Ummm...duh!" said Emily and Mitchell.

"What's up?" askd Zac waking up.

"Oh nothing, just nothing" said Mitchell.

"What he means is, **_JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP!" _**said Emily.

"Okay, sheesh, don't have to scream," said Zac.

Zac and Miley slept right away, even Mitchell went back to sleep. With that, Emily opened her phone and continued her conversation with Vanessa.

"What happened?" asked Vanessa.

"Oh, Miley just woke up, no biggy," said Emily.

"Okay...anyways, we're gon..." there was a slight pause,"nevermind, Ash and I are having a sleepover and she said it'll be better if we just have like a meeting to plan it out." she said.

"10 a.m., my house, don't be late." replied Emily.

"K," she said.

She hung up the phone and went back to sleep._ I hope this won't be ruined,_ she thought.

They all woke up at 8:00 and ate. They stayed there for about half an hour after eating. They all left at 9:00.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Mitchell drove off to Emily's house and collapsed down the couch right after they arrived.

"Hey, get off of the couch," said Emily.

Mitchell glared at her and just went upstairs to Emily's room.

Emily organized the living room for the meeting.

HSMxoxoHMxoxoHSMxoxoHMxoxoHSMxoxoHMxoxoHSMxoxoHMxoxoHSMxoxoHMxoxoHSMxoxoHMxoxoHSMxoxoHM

The HSM cast prepared for the meeting and left their houses to go to Emily's. Since Vanessa and Ashley had a sleepover they went to Emily's house together. On their way there, Ashley spoke up.

"You know what, I bet Emily will all be arranging the place up," she said,"I bet there's even sodas."

"Whatever."

By 9:50 they arrived one-by-one at Emily's house.

"See Nessa, I told you she'll be all setting this place up, she even has sodas," said Ashley."And you guys said I was crazy."

They all (except Mitchell and Ashley) burst into laughter.

"What I said was stupid, wasn't it?" she said.

They all (except Mitchell and Ashley) nodded. **(A/N See what we got going on?)**

"Why me,why?" she said to herself.

"We're not here to laugh at Ashley's stupid sayings, so why don't we do what we're here to do," said Vanessa.

"What _are _we here for," asked Mitchell,"and I don't find Ashley's sayings stupid at all, in fact I find it a,okay."

Everyone (except Mitchell and Ashley) started whistling.

"Us?" they both said pointing at each other with disgusted looks on their faces."Ewww, no!"

"Let's just talk about our little plan for _Troy Bolton and Miley Stewart_," said Corbin.

They did the meeting and got many ideas. They picked the best one.

"So, we're gonna do the first one?" asked Monique.

"Yup," replied Mitchell.

"And the first one is?" asked Lucas.

"Weren't you listening?" said Ashley."Miley's birthday is coming up right."

Lucas nodded.

"Well, Miley wrote this new song that her dad is supposed to sing for her but instead we'll make Zac sing it for her," said Emily.

'Oh, right," said Lucas

All of a sudden, Vanessa and Emily's phones went off.

VanessaVanessaVanessaVanessaVanessaVanessaVanessaVanessaVanessaVanessaVanessaVanessaVanessaVanessa

Vanessa looked at the caller ID. _Oh no, it's Zac,_she thought.

"Hello," she said.

"Nessa?" said Zac.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Ummmm, i'm at the...Disney Store, yeah that's it the Disney Store,"

"Who is it?" asked Emily quietly but enough for Zac to hear.

"Was that Emily?" asked Zac.

"No, i mean, yes,"

"She's with you, Miley's looking for her, I better tell her."

"No, because she's not with me."

"But you just said."

"I never said she was here."

"Then why did you say yes when i asked _was that Emily?_"

"Because, in the little tv thing in the store Hannah Montana was showing."

"Whatever, bye."

Vanessa, relieved, wiped imaginary sweat off of her forehead.

EmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmuilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmilyEmily

Emily answered her phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey this is Miles," said Miley.

"Okay, so why'd you call?"

"Umm, I was wondering where you are."

"I'm at my house, just chilling."

"Oh great,"said Miley,"i'm coming over and I might ask Zac too,k."

"But,you,Zac,you ca..." Emily was cut off when Miley hung up.

"Great, just great." said Emily.

"What happened," asked the guys.

"Miley's coming over, you guys need to leave, and no, you don't have to leave Mitchell."

They (except Emily and Mitchell) prepared to leave.

"I forgot to tell you Miley and Zac lives close," said Emily.

"How close?" asked Monique.

Suddenly the door was opened by Miley with Zac right behind her.

"Too close," said Emily.

"What?" asked Miley.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Okay, 1st, what are you guys doing here," asked Zac,"and 2nd, Nessa, I thought you said you were at the Disney Store."

"Umm, yeah I was," Vanessa replied.

"Then how come you're here," asked Zac.

"Emily called me and the guys, and told us you were coming, so we came here, and it's just like 3 minutes from here to there," said Vanessa.

Emily shot Vanessa with a smile and a thumbs up.

"No it's not, it's 3 minutes with a zero, 30 minutes," said Zac.

"Whatever, why don't we just have fun?" suggested Miley to stop the commotion.

They all agreed. Emily, Mitchell, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Monique and Corbin all muttered _that was close_ under their breaths.

"What was that," asked Miley.

"Nothing," they replied.

_boy, that girl can hear the things going on even in China,_ thought Emily.

YayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYayYay

**So that was it. In the next chapter, will the guys make Zac practice the song, trying to hide it from Miley, and Zac actually practicing the song.please review.luv ya'll, I really do, -gabi-**


	9. UPDATE SCHEDULE

**UPDATE SCHEDULE PEOPLE!**

** We know you guys we're expecting a chapter but this is not a chapter, sorry...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Friday: We'll be updating my other story, new isn't half bad after all in life with derek**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Saturday: If we didn't update the other story yet i'll try to update this day. If I already update i'll try to update Celebrity Love**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sunday: We'll either try to update New isn't half bad after all or Celebrity Love**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Monday-Thursday: We'll try to as much as we can.We're always jampacked with homework...that stinks...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chank you bery much! -gabi n kara-**


	10. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer:No,no,no,no...I don't own nothing...**

**here it is ya'll...by the way this chapter has a little bit of drama...actually there's a lot of drama...**

**Broken heart**

The next day, Vanessa was trying to convince Zac to do the song. Here we go...

"Zac,you have a second?" asked Vanessa.

"Yeah sure," said Zac.

"Well as you know Miley's birthday is in like 3 weeks to a month right?" said Vanessa.

"Uhuh," said Zac.

"How long does it take for you to learn a song?"

"Like a month or less, why?

"Okay, it's because...because...Mileywroteanewsongandherdadwassupposedtosingittwithherattheparty-she took a deep breath-butwethoughtitwasagoodideaifyousingwithher,"said Vanessa in 2 breaths.

"1, I actually understand that and 2, why me?" asked Zac.

" 'Cuz no one else will."said Vanessa."Come on, please, for Miley."

"Okay, i'll do it."

"Yay, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed."Meet us tomorrow at Miley's house," she said."Only me, Ashley, Emily, and Mitchell will be there and don't let Miley see you."

Zac nodded.

The first day of practice went on and on and on and on and on...you get the point. The song was a duet and Vanessa sang Miley's part. Things went great except for this one day...

Miley came bursting through the doors shouting "I'M HOME!". She was expecting her dad to be home but he wasn't.

"Dad? Hello? Anybody home?" shouted Miley.

There was no response nothing at all. She decided to go to her room, but changed her mind when she heard something in her basement...something like, music. _That's it, dad must be downstairs in the studio_ she thought. She crept quietly down to the basement. The music stopped. She expected her dad's voice but heard someone else's. More like 4 someone else's...

Meanwhile when the music stopped this is what happened in the studio.

Zac was practicing the song and when they finished Ashley spoke up.

"Zac, that was awesome," said Ashley.

"Thanks," said Zac.

"Ummm, can I ask you a question?" asked Ashley.

"Shoot," said Zac.

There was a slight squeak...

**MILEY'S POV**

I opened the door a little bit and tried to see what was going on. I saw 4 people. 1 was Ashley, 1 was Zac, 1 was Vanessa , and the other was Emily. It seems like they were talking about something.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Ashley.

"Hear what?" asked Zac.

"Nothing, it's just my imagination," said Ashley." By the way, on with my question...how do I say this, ummm, do you like and or love Miley?"

"What?"said Zac."No,naah,I'm not answering that."

"Please," said Ashley.

"Now, I know what you're up to," said Zac."Everything that has been happening was planned,the palm, truth or dare, sleepover, everything." "Do we have to go through this again?" said Zac almost shouting." I don't like more or less love her, yes I do like her but as a friend and I love her like a sister." "Even if I did I probably got over it or something." said Zac."Let's call it a day."

"Sorry," said Ashley ,Emily, and Vanessa," you mad?"

"No," said Zac.

I felt like I was ripped apart. I felt...I felt broken. I ran up to my room before they come out and locked it. Tears were now streaming down my cheeks.

**ZAC'S POV**

I felt so horrible lying like that.We went out the studio to the door. That's when it hit me...when Ashley said _did you hear that _I heard a slight squeak...like a door opening a little bit...then when we were going out I heard someone shut the door and lock it...what if that was Miley?...No it can't be her, her dad said she's at the mall...I better shake this off of my head... I thought. We went home and all that stuff, etcetera, etcetera, blah, blah, blah

**BACK TO MILEY'S POV**

I cried and cried and I took out my guitar and started to sing...

_There was this little girl_

_living in her own little world_

_feeling so incomplete_

_and so defeat _

_-_

_As years went on and on_

_She just felt alone_

_She looked so happy_

_but incomplete_

_-_

_Until the day..._

_she finally found someone_

_someone that will complete her_

_to fill up the missing parts in her..._

_-_

_Now she's real happy_

_oh so merry..._

_-_

_But what you don't know is_

_He wasn't the one_

_He didn't feel the same way_

_-_

_Now she's not incomplete_

_not feeling defeat_

_But now she's broken_

_her heart is broken_

_broken apart by true love_

_-_

_He was everything she ever wanted_

_Everything her heart desired_

_But he didn't feel that way_

_At least she thought he didn't_

_-_

_Now she's not incomplete_

_not feeling defeat_

_But now she's broken_

_her heart is broken_

_broken apart by true love_

_-_

_Her happy heart_

_what happened to that heart_

_It was replaced by tears_

_Now i'm filled with fear_

_Fear to love..._

_-_

_Now she's not incomplete_

_not feeling defeat_

_But now she's broken_

_her heart is broken_

_broken apart by true love_

_-_

_Broken..ooh..ooh_

_Yeah...her heart's broken apart by true love_

_This little girl_

_in her own little world_

_No other than me_

She put her guitar down and cried like she never cried before. She was so sad. Slowly she drifted off to sleep. Even though she's asleep the tears were still there. She just wished she was still little. You know why? Because bruises and wounds heal faster than broken hearts...

**_EndOfChapterEndOfChapterEndOfChapterEndOfChapterEndOfChapterEndOfChapterEndOfChapterEndOfChapterxxx_**

**-gabi n kara-**


	11. Untitled Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**_

**Why do I feel like this story is one of those stuff that goes great at first but goes downhill after that...oh well...Tell me what you think of this chapter okay? And this will be the second to the last chapter...**

Days went on and Miley kept avoiding Zac. And of course, everybody else noticed it.Everytime he tried to talk to her she'd turn around and walk away. On one afternoon, Zac decided to talk to Miley.

He rung the doorbell and waited.

"Be there in a moment," shouted Miley.

She got up and answered the door just to find Zac at the other side. You can notice her smile turn upside-down.

"It's just you," she said.

"Why? Were you expecting anybody?" asked Zac.

"NO, what do you want? Just get over it and let me get back to my life."

"Okay, sheesh, don't need to scream, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh yeah? Well too bad you only have 1 minute."

"So, I see that you've been kind of avoiding me or something and I just want to know why, because I really wa--"

"Sorry, time's up, and g-oo-d-bye!" she said slamming the door.

Zac walked away frustrated and all.

The next day Zac had to rehearse so while Miley was gone the quietly snuck into the house and down the studio. After one and a half hours of practicing they still weren't done and Miley was already home.

_I see we have some visitors..might as well make the most out of it _thought Miley. She went outside again and opened the door.

"DAD, I'M HOME!!!" shouted Miley.

"Oh no, Miley's back," said Emily.

"We need to get out of here, fast," said Vanessa.

So they stood still until the heard Miley go upstairs to her room and close the door. With that they tried to get out of the house quietly. The more they tried to be quiet, the louder they were. They didn't know that there was Miley laughing all her guts out watching from upstairs, peeking through her room. When they finally got out she laughed like she've never laughed before. If you were there you'd think she was crazy.

That night she slept with a great big smile on her face. The next week is Miley's most awaited birthday. The next few days was just preparation and all those other stuff...yada-yada...

Finally it was the day of her birthday. She woke up early and was greeted by the fresh aroma of her dad's special pancakes and birthday greetings. After eating she received lots of messages saying "happy birthday" and stuff like that.

She took hours and hours of deciding what to wear on her party. Yes, it was that important to her. She told herself that nothing was going to get in the way of her having fun. Nothing. Nothing but Zac that is. But what she doesn't know is things don't really go the way she thought.She was truly going to be happy.

**So what do you think? Don't you think it's like a majorly short chapter. No one's reviewing. Please review because reviews make me happier. Or at least PM me if you people think I should still continue or I'll just delete it and try again or something...I'm really desperate for anything, anything. So please review -gabi-**


	12. I guess you can say that

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**_

**Last chapter...real tired...rushing through...on with the story...thanks to darthzayyar, the only one who actually reviewed**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

She took a bath and wore the clothes she picked out. She put on her makeup and all those other stuff. She went to the place her party was being held. She helped set the place and all those other stuff. She waited until 8:00p.m. then everybody else came pouring in. Almost everybody was there from family to celebrity and non-celebrity friends. The music was loud and people were all chatting. Miley was greeted with everybody saying all the same things "Happy birthday ".

"Hey Emily, are the others here?" asked Miley to Emily.

"Who are others? Others like you-know-who?" asked Emily.

"Who you-know-who?"

"No, I don't know who." she said

"You know…Zac…."

"No, I meant Ashley, Nessa and the others...except Zac because I don't need to know if **_he's_** here."

"Oh, yup they're here."

"Okay thanks..."

Miley spotted the "others" and walked up to them.

"Hey Miles, happy birthday from all of us," said Monique.

"And Miles, that includes me," said Zac.

"You don't deserve to call me Miles!" shouted Miley and walked away.

"You got it bad, big time," whispered Corbin to Zac.

"What did you do to her anyways?" said Lucas.

"I...don't...know," said Zac.

Miley went back to Emily and found that Mitchell was there too. The three of them chatted until Miley had to sing.

Miley sang the first part...blah blah blah...Then that's when Zac came. Miley tried to pretend that she was happy which she kind of was but wasn't. **(Sorry, I'm kind of running through the chapter here)**

"Hey Miley, wait up" said Zac.

"You know you didn't have to sing with me" said Miley.

"But I wanted to."

"You wanted to? What about you were forced too?"

"What? Why would you say that?" asked Zac.

"Nothing, just nothing."

"Can we have a talk, a peaceful, friendly talk?"

"Why? To redo everything you said? Is that it, huh?"

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing okay? I just need to calm down."

"Does that mean we can talk?"

"I guess."

They talked and worked everything out except Miley haven't told Zac about her being there at rehearsals, blah blah, blah...

"Ummm can I ask you something?" asked Zac.

"What something?" said Miley.

"Something like...umm…who do you like," replied Zac

"Huh? Umm?" She thought for a second but the more she thought, the more she got mad. "You want to know huh? Then I'll tell you. You not that you would actually care." After that she walked away out by the swimming pool. And of course, Zac followed her.

"What makes you say I don't huh?"

"Because I heard you say you did," she said breaking out into tears.

"What? When? I didn't..." he said softly.

"Don't even try to lie."

"But I'm not…wait…you…you were there," he said realizing why she had said that.

He sat down beside her and explained everything.

"I'm sorry but…it's hard to say this but I was lying..."

"What?"

"I didn't want the guys to know so I lied. I really do like you, more or less love you."

"Still, if you loved me as much as you say you do you wouldn't be afraid to tell them."

"I wasn't"

"Then why did you lie."

"Because they kept pushing us together."

"Oh…I'm sorry," said Miley. "Are we still friends?"

"What about more than friends?"

"I guess we could be"

"So you're my girlfriend now, right"

"Not yet, you have to earn it from the start."

Behind them was everybody else secretly watching them.

"Oh Miley!" said Emily.

"You guys are so cheesy!" teased Vanessa and Ashley.

"I guess you can say that," said Zac, very embarrassed as you can see.

The funny part was the exact same moment they kissed the fireworks started.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!!!

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Story's over. Tell me how you liked it. I might make a sequel, what do you think? Yes or no? -gabi-**


	13. New story

_**Readers,**_

_**I'm making this new loliver story. It's about Miley having amnesia, thinking Lily and Oliver are girlfriend-boyfriend, they try to prove that they're not but ends up proving that Miley is the one right. Miley's memory is back and chaos has just begun. So should I do it or just start over? Thanks - gabi**_


End file.
